The Mudblood Act
by mione713
Summary: ON HOLD! Voldemort won and Harry died. Along with him the Weasleys, Remus and Dumbledore.Voldemort passes the Mudblood Act. Hermione will be sold at auction. Who will buy her?
1. Chapter 1

The Mudblood Act

Prologue 

The battle raged on behind her. Hermione's attention was on a particularly strong Death Eater.

"Crucio." The Death Eater screamed the spell and it hit Hermione directly in the chest.

It felt like a thousand hot knifes were piercing her body. Hermione fell to her knees trying to fight the pain in throughout her body. Hermione finally collapsed screaming in pain. The last thing she saw before her world became completely black was Bellatrix shooting the killing curse at Harry and Harry falling to the floor motionless.

!#$&()!#$()!#$&()!#$&()!#$$&()+

"Wake up Granger." Lucious Malfoy's harsh cruel voice violently woke Hermione from her dream. She sat up and looked at the four cold, hard, brick walls surrounding her. She felt for her wand but it was gone.

"Why am I here?" Hermione screamed.

"Simple really. The Dark Lord won. That Potter brat died. The Dark Lord is minister of magic and he passed the Mudblood Act." Lucious explained quickly.

"The what?" She asked confused.

"Basically it makes it possible for a pureblood wizard or witch to buy a Mudblood as a slave. We auction them of starting next week. Starting with you." Lucious laughed.

"What happened to Dumbledore, my parents, Lupin and the Weasley's?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Dead. Every single last one of them." Lucious' laugh rang throughout the cell again as the door opened and he steeped out.

The rest of the week was horrible for Hermione. Her clothes were reduced to rags, she was feed once a day (one slice of stale bread and a glass of dirty water), and she was tortured no stop because of her weeping for the loss of her family and friends. Hermione lost all hope and was wishing that she had died along with the people she cared most about.


	2. The Auction and Who are You?

CHAPTER 1: The Auction

The day of the auction had arrived.

"Get up Mudblood. We're going to sell you at the auction today." Lucious screeched.

Hermione got up and Lucious bound her hands behind her back. They walked to the front of the premises, which had seats placed in rows across most of the room. People occupied most of the chairs but there were a few empty spaces here and there.

Lucious made Hermione stand on the left side of the stage, while the auctioneer was in the middle.

"Okay. Ladies and gents. Lets get this auction underway." Said the auctioneer. "First up is the Mudblood, Hermione Granger. Close and personal friend of Harry Potter. Lets start the bidding at 100 galleons."

"150." a woman from the crowd shouted.

"200." Said another.

"230." Cried the third.

"500." A mysterious hooded figure called.

"Going once. Going twice. Calling for the third and final time. Sold to the gentleman with the hood." Yelled the auctioneer.

Questions and voices were buzzing in Hermione's head. Who was this man? His voice sounded oddly familiar. Why did he buy her? The questions were endless. The major one in her head now was: What was going to happen to her now?

As the mysterious man walked towards her, Hermione was pulled off stage. The mysterious man walked into a business-like room, closely followed by a death eater.

"Sir you have to sign a form so we can release the Mudblood to you." The death eater said.

"No problems." Said the mysterious man as he signed the forms. "Where's the mudblood's wand?"

"I am not authorised to release the mudblood's wand to you." Said the death eater.

"Well. How much do I have to give you for you to be authorised to give it to me?" asked the man.

"50 galleons." He said with out hesitation.

The mysterious man pulled out a particularly large moneybag and threw it at the death eater.

"There's 550 galleons in there. Now where is my Mudblood and her wand?" he asked.

"Just one moment sir." Said the death eater.

The mysterious figure waited until Hermione was bought to the room along with her wand before speaking again.

"Blindfold the Mudblood." He hissed.

"Right away sir." Replied the death eater as he did what was requested.

"May I have the wand now?" he asked a little calmer.

"Here you are." Said the death eater, handing over the wand.

"We're leaving now." The man said as he linked his arm with the blindfolded Hermione.

The man Apparated, with Hermione, into a large house. He led her to a room with a chair and a bed. He sat her down on the chair and she started asking questions straight away.

"How did you get my wand?" she asked first.

"I have connections." The man answered.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Not just yet. First you need food and rest. Then I will tell you who I am." The man said.

"Lexi." The figure said. As he said the name, a house-elf appeared.

"What can Lexi do for master?" the house-elf asked.

"Can you get some food for our guest please." The man requested.

"Yes master." Said the house-elf as she disappeared.

"I trust you enough to not bind you to the chair, however I'll leave the restraints on your hands until Lexi returns with your meal. I have a quick matter to attend to and I shall return soon." Said the man as he left the room.

The man walked to another room of the house that was full of people.

"I have succeeded. But she is asking questions, as I knew she would. I am going to tell her whom I am after she eats and gets some rest. You should she her. She is awfully pale and skinny." Said the clocked foam.

"Excellent. Well return to her." Said one of the people in the room.

The man left the room and walked back to the room where Hermione was being held.

"Ah. I see Lexi has been with your food." Said the man.

He walked over and united Hermione and take off the blindfold.

"Come, please. You need to eat. Your terribly skinny." Said the cloaked figure.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she started eating the food.

Once she was finished eating the man spoke again.

"Now you need some sleep. I'll leave you alone. Oh and here's your wand too." He said handing the wand over.

"Thank you. But I won't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I have nightmares." Hermione said sounding a little frightened.

"What are your nightmare's about?" the man asked softly.

"Most of them are about seeing Harry die. The rest are of the battle before I was captured." Hermione confided.

"Please, who are you?" she begged.

"Ok you really want to know. Remove my hood and find out." The man told Hermione.

Hermione obeyed these instructions. She removed the hood and stared in amazement.

"Oh my god…Harry. No it can't be, you died. I saw you.' Hermione babbled.

"Ok. Hermione slow down." Said Harry.

"Your not Harry Potter." She said in disbelief.

"Ask me a question." He said.

"Fine. What was I obsessed about in our 4th year?" she questioned.

"You mean besides Vicky." Harry said in a teasing voice.

"I was not obsessed about Victor. No the other thing." Said Hermione.

"Oh the other thing. Easy. Spew." Harry answered.

"Harry it's not Spew. It's S.P.E.W. Oh god it is you. But I saw Bellatrix hit you with the killing curse and you fell to the ground." Hermione said almost in tears.

"Dumbledore said it was all part of the blood curse between my aunt and I. I'm protected against the curse performed my anybody that isn't Voldemort." Harry said quietly.

"Dumbledore. Dumbledore's alive. I was told that he was dead. As well as Lupin, my parents and the Weasley's." Hermione said quickly.

The expression on Harry's face changed from one of slight happiness to one of grief and anger.

"Harry what is it? Who was it?" she asked.

"Hermione I'm so sorry." Harry said sympathetically.

"No." Hermione whispered. "It's not true." She said before she fell to the floor in tears.

Harry immediately ran, knelt down besides her and engulfed her in a hug. He whispered soothing words in her ear. Harry let Hermione cry into his chest until she fell asleep. Harry picked her up and placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry walked down the familiar stairs of Grimmauld Place and stepped into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Mrs Weasley asked immediately.

"She's sleeping now. I told her about her parents." Said Harry.

"The poor dear. I think I'll make some soup for her to eat for dinner." Said Mrs Weasley.

"Thankyou Mrs Weasley." Harry said appreciatively.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly?" she said to Harry.

"Okay. Okay. Molly. Right. Ron, if you and Luna have stopped snogging, do you want to get an hour of training in?" Harry asked.

Ron blushed and answered the question. "Sure Harry." He got up and followed Hermione to the training room.

Once there, Harry started towards a sword and picked it up. Ron quickly followed suit. They practised for one hour before Harry felt that something was wrong.

Harry dropped his sword and called out Hermione's name. Harry ran out of the training room and ran full speed up to Hermione's room. He threw the door open and saw Hermione thrashing violently in her sleep. Harry realised that Hermione was having a nightmare and ran to wake her.

"Hermione wake up." He said as he shook her. "Come on wake up. Damn it." Harry swore.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said as he cast a spell. A burst of water shot from the tip of Harry's wand and went straight onto Hermione's face.

Hermione sat up immediately looking disorientated.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You were having a nightmare and I couldn't get you to wake.' He said worriedly.

"I want to know one thing. Who killed my parents?" she asked sadly.

"Lucious Malfoy." He answered quietly.

"Wait. Draco. Is he still on our side?" she asked quickly.

"Yes. I'm not supposed to tell you this, they wanted to tell you themselves but oh well. Draco and Ginny are engaged." He said.

"Wow. Where is everyone?" She asked him.

"Kitchen. I told them you were sleeping and they didn't want to disturb you." He told her. "You going to tell me what your nightmare was about or would you rather tell me later?" he asked concerned.

"Same old, same old. The battle mainly but I see you getting hit with the spell quite a bit. It's like someone recorded it and replays it back to me when I'm sleeping." She explained.

"I know what you mean. I went through the same thing with Sirius. But I had you and Ron to help me through it. Now it's my turn to help you." Harry told her. "Do you want to get some more sleep or do you want to go down and see everybody?" Harry asked.

"I'll come down. But you don't happen to have some clean clothes of me?" she asked.

"I managed to save your trunk from the ruins of Hogwarts. It's in my room. I'll just go and get it." Harry told her as he went to fetch the trunk.

He returned 10 minutes later dragging the trunk behind him.

"Here you are Hermione. Take a shower and change your clothes. Take as long as you need." Harry said to her.

"Will do. And Harry." She said as he started to walk out the door.

"Yeh." He said as he turned to face her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome. You know I'll do anything to help you." He told her softly. "Now go for that shower." Harry ordered as he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.


End file.
